User talk:Shreyman Rigen
!!!!!!! Sorry to be so rude, but this user SUCKS! I mean, you're using a picture of Naruto! You could at least edit it or something. Second, you can use four different kekki genkai's! That's one of the reasons this user stinks. Byakugan and Sharingan can only be used by the Uchiha Clan and Hyuga Clan. The Rinnengan is a kekki genkai only used by Pein and the creator of all Jutsus! It's a bloodline for "gods"! Third, you waa a Jonin before you started at the academy! Fourth, you can summon two different types of animals. That's only done by Pein, because of his Rinnengan! We on this site has got so many high-ranked characters, that we would like you to keep a low standard! If you were real, you would be ten times more powerful than a real god! So, could you please change some things? By the way, welcome to Naruto Fanon. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 08:50, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I have to agree I have to agree with Kogone about your character. He is too strong and much of this is too unbelievable. While this is a Fanon and your allowed to make almost whatever you want we advise you for the reader's sake to not make some ridiculous character. My personal character Zukia Tojiro was indeed strong but he still was defeatable and he had a background that was believable. My other character Hebima in the story The Reign of the Snake Prince also had a strong character but he was only a Chunin. What I am trying to say is that its no fun if a character is just downright super strong. Learn to make stories out of weaker character and then build up from that. If you have any questions just leave me a message on my user page. By the way I'm one of the Admins on the site just like Kogone. Blackemo1 12:30, 17 July 2008 (UTC) All the Bijuu?!!!! WTF?! That is insane!!!! If you had all the bijuu, you would probably destroy yourself with the resulting powers. Naruto Uzumaki I just want to put a very cool naruto picture. And this user totally rock!!! User:K-dog the gangsta 12:40 17 July 2008 (UTC) The Dancing Leaves,Part IV It is short, do you mind giving it some more length? ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:22, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Stories Its great that you are jumping into Fanon and creating stories but if you're going to do so make sure they're long enough and are formated well. Here are a couple of examples.... * The Last Akatsuki by none other than me Blackemo1 ( which by the way its the top rated article on the site). * Death to the 5th Hokage *Team Anko's First Official B-Rank Mission: Subdue the Snake! * Invation of the Forest Country These are just a few of the better examples. If you need any help leave me a message on my user page. Blackemo1 17:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC)